Salem's Life, Town's Death
by MythoNerd
Summary: The story of one in-experienced player trapped in the game of Town of Salem. With Youtubers. Lots of Krinx.


_Guys, I'm sorry. I had to. I didn't want to kill anyone, I swear to God. Oh, God, what have I done?_ , I read the bloodied note. This was sick. Absolutely twisted. I have to get out of here… Now.

Maybe I should back up. My name is Lauren, my username is MythoNerd, an amalgamation of the terms Mythological and Nerd. I mentioned my username there because of this tale. You may see it on the screen, to… Whoever is reading this. You see, I was watching this one simple little Let's Play by Minx- TheRPGMinx, one of the few people I look up to (Even though I didn't know her at the time)- in Town Of Salem.

I was playing the game itself in another tab, but it was getting late. I was honestly going to crash probably halfway through a game, but I needed to relax before going to sleep. How else was I supposed to relax after a long day of finals? Well, what I thought was a long day. Funny how perspective can change in a few short days, one day worrying about some high-school senior drama and studying, another trying not to die. I tried to enter a name on the name screen, but no matter what I typed, it input "Lauren." I shook my head and turned over, forgetting to close either of my tabs and falling asleep.

When I woke the next morning, I looked over to see my clock… Gone? Confused, I rubbed my eyes and shoved back my… Dark burlap sheets and light blue quilt? Thinking I was in a dream, I looked around my room- Antiquated furniture, much smaller room, and windows showing an ocean in the distance. I got out of my bed and looked down at my hardwood flooring and walked down stairs I didn't think I had.

I looked outside my open door to see… A tallish woman who literally looked exactly like the fan-art for Minx. Dark hazel eyes, long blackish-brownish hair with her signature purple bangs, but old pilgrim clothes.

"Hello?" she asked, her accent prominent. "You may not know me, but _why the Hell are my wife and I in Town of Salem?!_ "

I stared at her. "Are you… Minx? Er, Michelle?" I stammered. "Oh, god, you don't know me, this is so awkward, but awesome, and Krinx is just OTP, and… Wait, Town Of Salem?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I thought it was an online game, but _apparently_ it's real now. Also, nice to meet a fan. Krism and I are here, I know that much, and now you, but none of the others are up or here or anything."

I looked around to see what I guessed to be 14 other houses. I saw signs in front of each, displaying blurry white text. I looked at mine and it said "MythoNerd." Minx's, across from mine, said "TheRPGMinx."

A shorter woman in similar dress with brownish hair and one deep brown eye and one crimson one walked toward us. She looked a lot like what I had thought Krism to look like. She elbowed Minx- Michelle?- in the arm.

"Baby, where are we?" she asked. Yep, definitely Krism, going off of her voice. I turned to see a house next to Minx's, its sign displaying "KrismPro."

"So, um… Hi. My name's Lauren. Uh, this, um, is Town of Salem, which you probably already know since you talked to Minx- Michelle, Minx, whatever- and I don't know why I'm here and I'm really freaking out and it's awesome meeting you too and I just-" I stumbled over the words.

I looked up to see a flash of white words in the sky reading "Town Of Salem!", and heard a sort of banging noise. All the other doors opened. I saw quite a few other people walk out, most likely other YouTubers, but the only ones I immediately could recognize were Dave (from Boyinaband), thanks to his red-streaked hair, Entoan, obviously from EntoanThePack, thanks to his piercings, and Sean, from Jacksepticeye, with his green hair. Everyone there was confused as we were, to my relief.

I saw a small flash in the corner of my vision and turned, to see a message bag all of a sudden over my shoulder. A piece of paper was taped to the wall of "my" house. It was obviously a role card, showing my role. I pulled it off and read it quickly, shoving it in my bag. I pulled a few things out quickly, seeing an old parchment, a pen, and I saw Minx doing the same, but while I could see her card, there was no text on it. It turned out later that everyone could only read their own card. Minx grabbed Krism and they walked off of the porch and into the square. Disturbingly, there was a large gallows in the center of town.

Minx yelled out to everyone, "EVERYONE! HEY! C'MON! IF YOU DON'T KNOW, THIS IS TOWN OF SALEM! AND APPARENTLY IT'S REAL NOW! NOW INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

I shuddered as I looked back down in my bag, at the Role Card. This was going to be a hard game.


End file.
